


Peace

by mm8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: A previously unknown trigger word sets off the Winter Soldier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> I looked and looked but I couldn't find any info as to exactly where the Howling Commandos fought in the war or where Bucky's fall from the train took place. If anyone has this info, please let me know.

Their room was a complete mess. Nearly everything was either destroyed or would need a lot of repairs. Hardwood bookshelves that was his in the 40s were a pile of broken boards and splinters. The books that had been stored were ripped to shreds, paper littering the floor. The bed frame was broken in half and Steve had no idea where the mattress ended up. The TV, the dressers, hell even their clothes were ruined. The floor to ceiling windows were shattered from when the Winter Soldier jumped from their room on the thirtieth floor.

Steve felt numb. Instead of running after Buck he'd sunk into the floor at the foot of their little Christmas tree. He was still dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants which were now a bit singed and holey from the fight. His chest and arms were covered in bruises but the pain didn't bother him.

What the hell had happened?

They'd been having a happy Christmas morning, the first one spent together since the 40s. It was something they had been looking forward to. The last Christmas they had before Bucky's fall was spent in France, somewhere in the Ardennes Forest, shivering from the bitter cold. They didn't really have anything to exchange as presents, hell no one did. Soldiers didn't exactly get a chance to go shopping while killing Nazis on the battlefield. Steve gave Bucky a pack of cigarettes that he'd traded with Gabe to get (an autograph for Gabe's family was worth the cigarettes for his dear friend who'd been complaining for weeks of withdraw). And Bucky, being the cheeky little brat he was, presented Steve with a Captain America trading card. 

Christmas in the 21st century was going to be different. They had put on a CD of the Andrews Sisters holiday songs. They had been fans of the trio back in the day. It had been a bit of a disappointment when they had not toured where they were stationed during the war. 

Buck gave him his present first. A DVD box set containing all of the Abbott and Costello films. Steve was over the moon. He _loved_ Abbott and Costello. They were so funny and clever. He remembered listening to them on the wireless in their tiny apartment. Steve bought Bucky a vintage copy of War and Peace in Russian. If one good thing came out of Bucky's last few decades as an assassin, it was that he was fluent in Russian.

Bucky read the title of the novel out loud in Russian. Or at least Steve assumed it was the title he was reading since his friend was looking at the front cover and thumbing the letters.

That was when things had gone to shit.

Steve felt tears threatening to spill over. The only thing he really wanted for Christmas was to spend a nice and quiet holiday with Buck. Damnit why couldn't he have even that?

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Sergeant Barnes is being escorted into the building. They are taking him to the containment room."

Steve lept to his feet, putting on a pair of slippers as he stood. "Is he restrained?"

There was a slight pause before the A.I. responded. "Yes."

Steve cursed under his breath as he ran to the elevator and pressed the down button several times as if pushing little green down arrow would make the elevator go any faster.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

There was an over-sized steel table separating him from Buck. He's pretty sure that it came from Tony's lab because typically there was no furniture in the Hulk's freak outs for… logical reasons.

Steve hated seeing Buck like this. Bruised and bloody, arms and legs shackled to the table. What hurt the most was Bucky's eyes. He'd always been quite expressive, wearing his heart on his sleeve just like Steve. What the blond saw, he did not like. 

Sadness.

Regret.

Shame.

This wasn't right. This wasn't _fair_.

Off in the distance was Tony in his Iron Man suit, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He'd been silent so far, being considerate and giving them time to discuss what had happened. Even so, Tony looked as though he wanted to launch into action at any moment.

Steve bit his lower lip, trying his best to hold back tears. "So… how are you?" God that was such a stupid thing to ask.

Buck's eyebrows shot up, but he quickly turned away. "Not great. Handcuffs could be tighter."

Steve's eyes wandered to the handcuffs securing his friend to the table. He couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he noticed? The cuffs weren't on loose, or even the normal The cuffs were on _tight_. There was deep red marks circling both of Buck's wrists. 

"What the heck?!" Steve shifted in his seat to face his friend. "Tony, mind loosening the cuffs?"

"No way in hell is that happening," Tony declared at the same time Buck snapped "It's fine, Steve!"

He turned around back to Bucky. "What do you mean it's _fine_?! You're hurt. You're in pain!"

"I deserve it! 

Steve felt exhausted as Bucky looked. His heart sank and he wanted to burst into tears. He didn't like being overly emotional but _God_. "You don't deserve it, Buck. None of this.The train, your arm, the Winter Soldier? None of that is your fault. You deserve everything and more."

Buck turned his head away, his long hair covered his eyes. "I _hurt_ people, Stevie. I have to be locked up--"

"No you don't!" Steve stood up, slamming the table causing Bucky to jump and pay attention to him. "You never have to be locked up again! Don't you understand?"

"There could be more trigger words, Steve!" Bucky was in his fury, like back in the 40s when they would argue over the most stupid things. "I'm still danger--"

"We'll get Strange to erase them _again_! I'll make him check over and over, until we're satisfied! I'm not losing you, Buck! I _can't_! I won't give up on you. Ever." He didn't dare to look at his partner. He couldn't.

"I'll give Strange a call," Tony's voice boomed. "He'd probably doing some of his hocus pocus shit and not having Christmas like a normal person." Steve heard the Iron Man suit move, the gears whirring as Tony took each step. "I'll give you two kids a minute. But hurry up." Tony slammed the door behind him.

Silence filled the space and it itched at Steve's skin. He hated fighting with Buck. He hated that both of them were too stubborn to make the first move and apologize. 

"Did you really mean it? That you won't give up on me?"

Steve jerked his head up and saw Bucky biting his lower lip, and avoiding his gaze. In an instant, Steve sat down at the table again, grasping one of his partner's hands. "Thought you would have got that through your thick skull, Buck. I can't leave you. I won't."

"I love you," Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled and leaned over and kissed Bucky's cheek. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
